snow falls: a doctor who fanfic
by Princess of Paris
Summary: Maya is an ordinary girl, but when a cyberman follows her home and she is saved by a mysterious man in a bow tie, her world is turned upside down. She starts to travel with the doctor, but what will happen when she meets Robert, a human from 23rd century earth... Will they fall for each other? Or will our favourite man with a bow tie accidentally keep them apart? R&R please


Snow falls: a doctor who fanfic.

Maya walked along a dark road, her auburn hair flowing behind her, her baby blue eyes scanning each nook and cranny of the pathway that she walked along, desperately trying to get home. Damn my boss she thought, shivering inside her "prezzo" uniform. The boss of the restaurant that she worked in has kept her to this ungodly hour, cleaning up everything, because the guy who usually cleaned and washed everything was on holiday in Majorca. So, with Maya being her bosses favourite employee (notice the sarcasm) had to do it all.

Suddenly, behind her, she heard footsteps, and whipped around. These footsteps didn't sound human though, they sounded like clunks of metal... out of the gloom marched a man made of metal, and he... or rather it raised its arm

"Delete! Delete!" It bellowed. Maya screamed, and suddenly a man ran in front of her...

"Alright then you! Why are you chasing her? That's a bit stupid isn't it? . By the way, I'm the doctor." He said to the man of metal and Maya, Maya looking incredibly confused and terrorfied.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled at him, backing away.

"I'm the doctor, I just said! You not listening or something? I would be listening if I had just been saved!" He babbled, straightening his bow tie and smirking, turning back to the metal man "as for you then mister, why are you here? Hatching another scheme to take over earth again? Well let me tell you this, it won't work! Bye bye now!" He said, and grabbed Maya's hand, and running, dragging Maya towards a blue police box, and opening the door, pulling Maya in as he ran forward to the control pad and started to tap away at the controls. Maya gasped... it was... bigger on the inside... how... what?! Who was this man? The doctor? Maya supposed this wasn't his real name, but that wasn't what she was concerned about right now...

"So, name? Age? And do you have any idea why the cyberman was following you?" The "doctor" asked

"Erm... Well my name is Maya Hudson, I'm not telling you my age, weirdo and what the hell is a cyberman?" Maya was scared now, her breathing quickened, as she started to hyperventilate. She wanted out of this room, the room that was big and yet small... small and yet... somehow she was getting claustrophobic in this giant room...

"Get me out of here... my boyfriend is waiting... we're supposed to be eating dinner, and now I'm going to be late!" Maya looked at her watch "very late!" The doctor smiled.

"Ah, well I think you will find that you will be perfectly on time for your... are you calling sitting in your house, eating popcorn a date? Well, in precisely 60 seconds, you will open those doors and you will be in your front garden, at exactly the right time of your boyfriend arrival, and there I'll answer your questions, but for now aren't you going to thank me? I think I just saved your life!"

"Um, thank you. But, how are we going to arrive at my home at that precise moment? I nawas already an hour late!" Maya was sceptical that the "doctor" would get her back an hour... even though he seemed like a man who could stop a war at the click of his fingers, and yet... still sceptical.

"Are you going to quit staring?" The doctor asked, making his way to the doors of the room, and opening the doors... Maya's house was outside and, standing there, starting at the box was her boyfriend, callum

"Maya, who is this?! Are you cheating on me?! It is so over!" Callum marched off into the night, with Maya calling after him, years falling down her face

"Look what you've done now you idiot!" Maya yelled at the doctor

"Ooh, sorry about that, but I don't really think he was right for you to be perfectly honest" the doctor reasoned, and Maya's face melted into a look of devastation, and the doctor gave her a hug "it's ok Maya, it's ok! Now then, wanna help me figure out why that cyberman was following y-" the doctor was cut off, as the dark street was filed with the sound of thousands of clunking metal footsteps, getting closer and closer to them

"Doctor, is that the cyberman again?" Maya was terrorfied now, as the thing that had become her new worst fear in the space of ten minutes sounded as if it was getting closer, and yet it sounded as if there were more this time

"Not just one, Maya, I think it's brought friends!" The doctor pulled Maya back, into her garden around the back of her tiny house "now, listen, I really don't want to scare you but it does look as if they're after you, and that is very, very bad... so, were going to get into the TARDIS and gold then when they realise you're not here. I won't let them get you. Understood?" Maya nodded

"Wait, the TARDIS? What's the TARDIS?" Maya was confused, why couldn't they go back into the doctor's magic box?

"The TARDIS is that big room/police box that we were just in!" Maya nodded again, understanding now. The doctor sneaked round the front, and a few seconds later heard the TARDIS being transported in front of her. The doors swung open and Maya hopped inside, once again being sounded by this, was it alien technology? If certainly wasn't from this planet, and neither were those cyberman things outside...

"Are you an alien?" Maya asked, as the doctor was running around the controls of the TARDIS, flicking switches and pressing buttons

"Well... yes, I am. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Galifrey, and I'm an also known as the oncoming storm, blame the daleks for that nickname, but I think it's cool!" Maya raised an eyebrow at that last remark, she didn't think it was very "cool", she wouldn't like to be called that. The TARDIS shook, and with a crash, they landed.

"Alright, behind there is the cybermen headquarters. Stay with me, don't wander off, and for heaven's sake don't get yourself upgraded into a cyberman!" The doctor warned, coming the doors open and striding out, Maya hurrying behind him...

**A/N hello there! I'm princess of Paris and this is my first doctor who fanfic, so please be nice!**


End file.
